Lemon Lessons
by YOLO101
Summary: Sakura is struggling in training today and Sasuke gives her an offer she can't refuse...LEMON!


_A lemon for your good behavior..._

* * *

The three members of team 7 had been training all day. Naruto is the first to notice the tinted clouds marking twilight and the end of another day.

"Whew!" he shouts as he wipes his forehead. "That was awesome!"

"Maybe for you," Sakura mutters. She'd been struggling for some reason on today's training.

"Aw c'mon Sakura-chan. It wasn't that bad."

"Sure, whatever she says. Go eat some ramen."

"Ooh ramen..." his eyes grow large at the thought. "I'll see you tomorrow." And just like that the blonde boy disappears in a poof. Sighing, Sakura gets up and resumes her training.

The typically stoic Sasuke looks at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You're gonna keep going?" he asks obviously surprised by her tenacity.

"I've got enough energy," she replies with a shrug. She hopes he doesn't notice her cheeks blush.

Apparently disinterested he begins to turn away but suddenly thinks better of it. "You know, I could give you a few tips if you wanted."

"W-what?" The offer from the boy she'd had a crush on for years was very unexpected.

"But you'd have to earn them..."

"Sure! Anything!" Inner Sakura wants to pound her for sounding so eager but she figures it's too late to take back anything now. Sasuke steps closer to her and stares into her aqua colored eyes for a long moment. Seeming to make his decision he grabs her hand and slowly brings it downward.

Staring at their hands in confusion, it takes her a moment to understand his intention. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She is baffled by this unanticipated turn of events but for some reason she doesn't pull out of his grasp. And suddenly her hand is resting on his crotch. Her face blushes beet red and finally her eyes travel slowly back up to look at his condescending expression. "What...?"

"I said you have to earn it," he states simply.

Frozen with indecision she swallows nervously but makes her choice. Kneading the area with her hand she tries to still the butterflies in her stomach.

_What the hell are you doing?_ Inner Sakura demands.  
_Shut up! We both know this is a once in the lifetime opportunity! _

She forces Inner into submission and increases her pressure on his crotch. "You're gonna have to do better than that," he whispers into her ear and grabs her hand leading it to the hem of his pants. Gulping once more she unties his pants. He was going to make her do everything apparently. As she kneels before him she gasps in surprise at the long thing before her. His penis is huge! And already slightly erect.

Glancing up at him she takes her cue from his expression and tentatively licks her lips before placing them at the tip of his long cock. He moans slightly as she pumps the hardening shaft with her hand and pushes her lips further down his member. Insecurity fills her since she's painfully aware that she's never been this close to a man before, but this is Sasuke and she's determined to impress him.

"Ung" he grunts in pleasure as she pulls more of him into her mouth. She shifts her hand down to play with his balls making him jump unexpectedly. Tucking her pink hair behind her ear with one hand she starts pumping her mouth along his member bobbing her head up and down. She feels her small breasts bounce together as she pumps him faster and faster.

"Uh, uh, Sakura," he gasps unable to form a coherent sentence when she gives the part of his dick she can't fit in her mouth a squeeze. He begins bucking his hips involuntarily and she tries to match the rhythm of his hips until they are both bouncing up down so quickly her breasts starting clapping together painfully. His dick is hot with potential as it plunges deeper and deeper into her tight throat now. She feels it rub across her tongue and hit the back of her mouth diving deep down her throat. It's thick shaft creates new and exciting sensations in her as the veins in it rub up and down her. She moans into his thrusts sending vibrations up his shaft and causing little hiccups of sound as he pulls out and thrusts in. The feeling and sound send him over the edge and suddenly Sasuke clones erupt everywhere and waste no time removing her clothes.

"Wha-" she pauses in surprise. This wasn't what she had expected and she's not sure she wants it. But before she can object Sasuke grabs a fistful of her pink and thrusts his cock roughly down her throat until her nose crashes against his groin. He shoves both hands in her hair trapping her in his grip and continues thrusting into her mouth so she can't do anything but gag on the unexpected cock.

There's more than the one pair of hands now. Two hands are yanking the bra off of her while another sneaks past the hemline of her panties. She releases a muffled yelp when she feels two fingers thrust into her pussy but Sasuke's hands are still tangled in her hair so she can't say anything else.

"Don't fight it, Sakura-chan," one Sasuke whispers in her ear. "You know you want it." She yelps again when her panties are ripped roughly off her. The thin fabric tearing easily under the Sasuke clone's strength. Three fingers pump in and out of her now while she kneels propped up on her hands and knees. The juice in her pussy gurgling with every thrust. Another pair of hands knead her breasts more roughly than she would have liked. They massage them first up and down then in wide circles stretching them as far as they'll go. She whimpers as the pain registers in her mind but another part of her wishes they'd pull them just a little harder.

As if sensing her unspoken desire the clone pumping his fingers in and out of her suddenly increases his speed scooping his fingers in and out of her pussy with a furious speed barely brushing her g-spot. The teasing sends a jolt through her pussy but not enough to send her over the edge. The hands at her breast shift to her pink nipples pinching and prodding them until she's delirious with the feeling. All at once the fingers torturing her pussy and breasts are replaced with hot, wet mouths, one on each breast and two at her pussy so they can torture her clit and vagina simultaneously.  
She screams an unbroken scream around Sasuke's still firm cock in her mouth. It seems to have grown even larger in her mouth the veins swelling out in all the right places. Overcome with pleasure she braces herself against Sasuke's thighs while his clones rape every plane of her body with their mouths. They suck and bite her nipples while another sucks the juices from her pussy and lick her clit. They wander across her stomach and shoulders down along her thighs and calves even going so far as to suck on her toes until she thrashes around with the pleasure of her first orgasm.

Through her hazy, pleasure-drunk mind inner Sakura shouts at her to stop this indecent behavior. They were in the practice field for crying out loud! Kakashi-sensei was probably going to discover them if he wasn't already watching! But the image of their sensei watching her be soaked in Sasuke's saliva and cum only increases her burning desire and her sweet juices begin to drip down her thighs in steady rivulets.

Sasuke takes his dick out of her mouth long enough for a clone to stick his fingers soaked with her cum into her mouth. She sucks greedily on the hand tasting the dirt mixed in with it. He thrusts his hand as far as it will go into her mouth making her gag his fingers scrape down her throat.

A steady moan is pouring from her now. Sasuke is pours his huge cock down her throat once more _still _hard and still rough. Now his clones have grabbed her and flipped her on her back so he can pump into her even more roughly. She lies flat on her back like a submissive puppy taking in every thrust and touch of him and his clones.

Confusion spreads through her as the unexpected sensation of fingers probing her asshole suddenly appears. She whines on Sasuke's cock but he only increases his speed barely giving her time to catch a breath around each thrust. "We saw the way you were touching yourself when we visited yesterday," says the Sasuke clone. "Let us give you what you want." Just as one finger slides slowly into her butthole a stiff cock presses into her tight, wet pussy combining the pain with the pleasure of his fuck. Soon another Sasuke starts fucking her breasts with his cock and feels the triple fuck begin to overwhelm her as another orgasm builds inside her. "Harder! Harder!" she tries to say around the dick in her throat.

When two more clones grab her hands and begin to rub them over their cocks she loses it and cums for an entire minute until every clone has cum inside her and her trembling body collapses with exhaustion.

But Sasuke isn't done yet.

More clones poof onto the field as he fucks her mouth without restraint. She can't breath anymore but that fact is ignored when the new clones pick up where the previous left off. One presses a ruthless three fingers into her asshole so she screams in pain. He relentlessly pumps and stretches her ass while two clones force her legs apart as she tries to squeeze them shut. She is left with her legs trapped in an over extended splits with her hands clawing Sasuke's thighs as he kneels over her face. Fingers fill every orifice of her body until suddenly hot cocks replace them. "Aaah!" she screams in pleasure and pain. Her breasts are now being massaged once more. They flick at her nipples and tug them until her breasts are taut.

The Sasukes thrust into her at the superhuman speed of a ninja each one ripping its pleasure from her body. "You like that don't you my little slut? Tell me you like it!" The original Sasuke shouts as he finally removes his huge dick from her mouth. She stares at it as it hovers inches from her face dripping cum onto her cheeks. "Say it!" he shouts and grabs one of her nipples and twists it painfully. She gasps in pleasure and pain now speechless with the feeling. When she doesn't answer immediately he repeats the cruel motion with both nipples. Pinching her tips hard and twisting ruthlessly he watches her scream while two clones pump in and out of her pussy and asshole. "SASUKE I LOVE IT! TEACH THIS LITTLE WHORE A LESSON!" she screams hoarsely at the top of her lungs. He doesn't answer immediately. Just pulls her breasts out tightly pinching as hard as he can. She jerks around beneath his touch. "Please..." she whispers breathlessly. "Please fuck this dirty whore!"

She's not exactly sure what happened after that. She just remembers that he filled her mouth with his cock once more while the other two in her butt and pussy never let up. She vaguely remembers cocks everywhere- burning, pumping and slapping her. It felt like her body fell apart with pleasure as every piece of her was fucked. Then everything went black.

"Uuuh," she moans slightly as she wakes up. The world slowly comes into focus as she looks up from her position on the ground.

"Well, well Sakura-chan. This is certainly a new side of you." It's Kakashi-sensei! This isn't as sexy as she'd imagined now that he's actually caught her laying naked on the training ground soaked in someone's cum.

"Ka-kakashi-sensei-" she stutters.

"Don't worry, Sakura," a hand brushes over her cheek. It's Sasuke. "You don't need to be embarassed."

"Yeah, because now it's my turn." With those words heat pulls between her legs once more and she finds herself unable to keep her hand from creeping down to her pussy. She hears the arrival of several poofs and looks around to see all of Kakashi's dogs around her. Pakkun rests at her feet watching her finger herself.

"How do you feel about doggy style?" he asks suggestively and suddenly Sakura knows it's going to be a long, and crazy night.

* * *

_Do you want more?_


End file.
